Ryle (Savage)
Appearance Ryle is a short spry young man standing at only 5' 4" not including a set of beige antlers that sprout from the top of his head and curl down through piercings in his deer-like ears. Despite his size, he is well toned and stronger than he looks though he is built more for agility. He's got short spiked hair that's predominantly dark green and fades into a fluorescent green at the ends. His pupiless eyes are bicolor, his left is a soft purple and his right is a bright green. Trailing behind him is a long tail like that of a kangaroo mouse. The tuft on the end of his tail matches the coloration of his hair. His legs are similar to that of a Satyr but the fur that matches the color of his cream skin and starts just below the second bend of his leg, drapes slightly over his charcoal cloven hooves. At the top of his tail and his arms and the corner of his eyes he has fluorescent green markings on his skin. He wears a black short sleeved undershirt beneath a dress vest that has a checkered pattern across the front with different shades of green. He has dark green dress pants that tuck into black spats. His outfit is complemented with golden trim throughout each article and a golden bow tie around his neck. He has a black bandana holding his spiked hair out of his eyes and black cloth around his forearms tied on with bright green rope. Personality Ryle has two different personalities. His usual personality is very friendly and curious. He sometimes tends to push boundaries when his curiosity takes over and always has a smile on his face. A friendly reminder is all he needs to redirect his erratic attention. He has a high level of energy seemingly all the time. Ryle’s second personality he has come to call Savage. Savage is usually triggered when Ryle gets scared, mad or upset. He seems to be Ryle’s defensive personality. Savage tends to be the more intolerable and facetious. He is a smart aleck and a bit of a flirt. He gets angry easily and isn’t very good at controlling himself. Events of Childhood Ryle was born in the Feywilds. As soon as he could walk he proved to be a very curious, adventurous and mischievous child. It wasn't until he was around the age of five that his parents began to notice his odd behavior. Often they would find him talking to himself and half the time it seemed as though they were raising two completely different children. When he would get angry, upset, or scared he seemed to become someone else completely. At first when he had mentioned to them another name and spoke of this person, they had believed it was an imaginary friend. Once they realized it wasn't, they had attempted to convince him that there was nobody else. A few years passed and Ryle began to feel alone as his parents determination to correct his odd behavior persisted. By the age of nine Ryle was completely alienated by everyone including his parents who had all but given up on him. One day his parents had come to him offering to go on a family picnic and together they walked deep into the wilds. As soon as the opportunity arose his parents disappeared and Ryle found himself stranded and lost. Chased by many a creature and barely scrounging enough food for a bird, Ryle was near the point of death when he stumbled upon a very strange looking estate. He had just reached the front gate when he collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. Sometime later, Ryle awakens wearily in a strange room. None of the furniture matched and they were all strange shapes and colors. There were two doors and one window. No light shone through the window but he could see light around the cracks of the doors. Slowly he got out of bed and walked over to one of the doors, pulling it open. He squinted against the light of day as he looked out over the landscape of the strange estate and the wilds beyond. He closed the door and tried the next. It was the same, leading outside at a straight drop from the third story. Were these meant to be the windows? He closed the door back and turned to the window on the opposite side of the room. He brushed open the curtain and peered out into the hallway just as someone who seemed to be a servant approached. Ryle backed away from the window as the servant pulled the window open from the bottom and ducked inside. "Good, you're awake. The master will want to see you." The servant said as he beckoned for the child to follow. He turned and ducked back out of the room. Hesitantly, Ryle followed behind the servant. As they walked Ryle looked around the manor in awe at the strange architecture and decor. The servant had to stop many times to redirect Ryle's attention and allow for him to catch up. Finally they turned into an expansive hall that seemed to be the main hall of the building. The large double doors to the right Ryle assumed was the front door and on the opposite end was a grand staircase that reached up the middle of the room and then split off in two directions. On the wall at the top of the first flight hung the largest painting that Ryle had ever seen. The portrait was an elegant representation of a Satyr laying amongst silks and exotic plants and fruit. Ryle scrunched his face in disapproval as he climbed the stairs behind the servant and to his surprise, the servant walked straight at the painting. The servant placed his hand on the portrait and pushed. Straight down the middle, the portrait opened as if it were a set of doors. The man gestured for Ryle to proceed inside. Ryle blinked at the servant for a moment before hesitantly walking through. His eyes went wide as he stopped just clear of the door and gazed around what looked like an exotic oasis like the one portrayed in the painting. As he was gazing around he spotted a gazebo on the far side of a clear cyan pool. The servant walked past him and around the pool waving after him to continue to follow. Ryle had to run a little to catch up with the servant. Before long they arrived at the gazebo at the other end. Finally, the servant stopped just before the entrance and turned to the little Feytouched, "Wait here." He said simply before turning back and walking into the gazebo. The servant bowed before a pile of plump pillows on which a shaded figure lounged. "My lord, the child has awoken and I have brought him to you as instructed." The pillows rustled as the shaded figure moved. "Oh good good good!" An excited voice came from the man. He stood up with two clops as cloven hooves touched the marble floor. Ryle held his breath as the man approached. The man stepped into the light and the two seemed to look each other over for a long moment. A Satyr? No the Satyr. This was the Satyr Prince of Fools. Ryle had heard stories of him before. His love for all things chaotic went beyond the design of his home. Hyrsam, the Satyr Prince was his true name and he desired nothing more than to see the Fey world return to it's true state, before kingdoms were formed. To this point his acts of rebellion were no more than pranks and sabotage earning him the title of Prince of Fools from the other Fey lords. He was decently tall with chestnut waves of hair that fell to his shoulders around golden horns that sprouted from the top of his head and arched above before turning downward. The silky fur on his legs was also chestnut and his cloven hooves the same golden color as his horns. His eyes were as green as the Feywilds as they looked Ryle over. "Why hello there child. What is your name?" Prince Hyrsam asked. Ryle was hesitant to speak for a moment, but the prince soon coaxed him in with a joke. Ryle told him how he was left in the wilds and eventually found his way to the prince's home. After speaking for sometime Ryle finally explained his strangeness to Prince Hyrsam and rather than the expected reaction, the prince seemed genuinely fascinated and even a bit excited. Prince Hyrsam asked if Ryle would like to stay and work in his home and Ryle accepted. For years Ryle worked around the estate doing many odd jobs such as yardwork, cleaning, and other small requests. Events of Adolescence As he got older and more capable he was trusted with more work and after a while he even became a personal attendant to the prince while he was in. One day, Prince Hyrsam had requested to see Ryle. Upon meeting with the Prince, Ryle was offered the opportunity to form a contract with Hyrsam as his Patron. Ryle was surprised and honored by the offer but he did accept. In the following years he would help the prince on his many escapades. During one of Prince Hyrsams missions one night, Ryle had gotten himself caught. With the help of the Prince they both made a narrow escape. Missions stopped for a while and the Prince holed himself up in his oasis. A few days later he called for Ryle and had made the decision to send him to the other world to become stronger so that one day, he could return and be of better use to him. Ryle's emotions were stirred. On one side he was very reluctant to leave for Prince Hyrsam's estate was his home and on the other side he was excited to see what the other world was like. Events of Adulthood The day came and Ryle was sent to the other world. He appeared in a place called Everwind. Quickly Ryle became overwhelmed with the difference in culture between where he had grown up and the strange world he had come to. He left the city to find a more manageable place to settle. He wandered into the Grinn woods and eventually ran into a small band living there with a member of his own kind. Mezeri had lived here since he was a baby so he helped Ryle better understand and adapt. They took trips to the surrounding towns such as Hillcrest, Everwind, Thor Lidor and Wildreach. Just like he had done back in the Fey world, Ryle would take on many odd jobs around the cities he visited. His friendly, strange, and curious demeanor made him a go to for a number of regulars who would request his help with many different jobs, sometimes including hunting monsters. Defining Event On a strange day, Ryle had finished up a job in Everwind and was walking through the Grinn Woods toward his home. He watched the sky as he walked, having an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Minutes from his home where his small group of friends waited for him, an ominous figure passed overhead, the wind from it causing him to stumble. A dragon? Ryle's heart leapt as he sprinted toward camp. As he neared, he saw the glow of an inferno ahead and soon the silhouettes of his friends appeared. He met them as they fled, "Dragon Ryle! We have to run!" Mezeri called above the crackling blaze just in time to watch the dragon begin to circle around, "You guys get out of here! I'll distract it!" Ryle demanded and before they could protest, he was gone. Ryle dodged around the licks of fire and sent blasts up at the dragon as it drew nearer. He managed to hit a wing, causing the dragon to plummet and skid to a halt in the dirt. "Over here you over grown salamander!" Ryle taunted. The dragon rose and set its fiery eyes on Ryle with a bone chilling roar. Ryle sprinted off into the forest in the opposite direction of his friends and camp. The dragon took back to the skies and gave chase, allowing Ryles friends and others to escape. As the battle with the dragon ensued another dragon arrived and another. Ryle found himself surrounded and out of spells when a flash of silver light engulfed him and he was gone. Category:Player Character